<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shard of Glass, Shard of Stone by UnnaturalHolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222701">Shard of Glass, Shard of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnaturalHolt/pseuds/UnnaturalHolt'>UnnaturalHolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Incomplete, Not Beta Read, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Updated sporadically, canon clans alluded to indirectly, genetics are as fuzzy as they are in canon, im new to this format, new clan ranks, sorry it says it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnaturalHolt/pseuds/UnnaturalHolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from the five known clans, live three more: the honor-and-justice bound Forestclan, the stoic and wise Cliffclan and the mighty and strong Lakeclan. This clans live in a state of near constant hostility. This is the world Shardkit and his siblings were born into. Living in Forestclan under the young leader Specklestar, a prophecy warning of the dangers of setting one's paws on the wrong path swirls around them. </p><p>Updated sporadically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of pained yowling filled the camp, and Specklestar’s tail twitched. She never felt more useless than she did during kittings.</p><p><br/>Her deputy and foster brother Pebblestep lay next to her, seemingly unbothered by the yowling. Quickkit and Emberkit, Whiteheart and Fangshine’s kits, looked in the direction of the nursery wide-eyed. Their parents tried to distract the kits, with the help of Lightfoot and Flashpaw.</p><p><br/>“Flashpaw and Driftingpaw should be ready for their warrior ceremonies, soon,” Pebblestep told her.</p><p><br/>“Yes?” Specklestar looked at her deputy. Driftingpaw was his apprentice, and Flashpaw was that of Rockyfoot, an older warrior.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Pebblestep said, “They are older than Lightfoot, as you know.”</p><p><br/>“Age isn’t everything in warrior ceremonies,” Specklestar said, “And besides, Runners usually train for shorter times than warriors.”</p><p><br/>“I know, Speck. But still-”</p><p><br/>“I’ll schedule their assessments,” Specklestar promised. Pebbleshine was correct. Driftingpaw and Flashpaw were the oldest apprentices, and were a moon older than Lightfoot, the most recently promoted Runner.</p><p>Pinecone ran from the nursery, fur as spikey as ever, “Specklestar!”</p><p><br/>Specklestar stood, approaching the young medicine cat. Then, she paused. He wasn’t really that young anymore. She remembered when he was a little kit, along with his sisters. His sisters were hers and Pebblestep’s first apprentices. But now, he was a full grown cat, and he was always wise beyond his seasons, even as a young cat.</p><p><br/>“SIX kits!” he interrupted her musing.</p><p><br/>Specklestar gaped, and the other cats in the clear began mewing loudly.</p><p><br/>“Six?” Specklestar had never heard of a litter so large.</p><p><br/>“Four toms and two she-kits,” Pinecone said. He glanced back at the nursery, “All healthy.”</p><p><br/>“Eight kits in the nursery?” Pebblestep mewed, following Specklestar into the nursery den, where Flutterbreeze was nursing her new kits.</p><p><br/>“I suppose it's a nice problem to have. It is Greenleaf, after all, Pebbles.” Specklestar said, flicking her deputy-and-adoptive brother’s ear with her tail.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p><br/>“Hello, Specklestar. Pebblestep,” Flutterbreeze said as they entered, exhausted.</p><p><br/>“How…” Pebblestep shook his head.</p><p><br/>“I named the toms Stonekit,” a gray tom, “Shardkit,” a white and silver tom, “Glintkit,” a white and gray tom, “and Smokekit” a dark gray tom, “and the she-kits Dustkit” a reddish-brown she-kit “and Darkkit” a black she-kit.</p><p><br/>“Congratulations,” Specklestar said, “I can’t believe this many kits have joined us, but I am glad.”</p><p><br/>“Their father?” Pebblestep asked the queen.</p><p><br/>“He’s not going to be in their lives,” Flutterbreeze hissed. Pebblestep looked at Specklestar. Flutterbreeze had the right to not tell who the kits’ father was, but few queens evoked that right. Flutterbreeze’s mate, Deerfoot, died in battle with Lakeclan several moons before Flutterbreeze became pregnant, and so it couldn’t be him.</p><p><br/>“Why’s that?” Specklestar asked the queen.</p><p><br/>“He told me he doesn’t care,” she said, wrapping a tail around the newborns, “That he doesn’t want them to even know who he is.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar looked at Pebblestep. The small brown-furred deputy didn’t look impressed. His father, Blazetail, wasn’t closely invested in him in his kithood, but would acknowledge Pebblekit and his sister, Smallkit. They were both much closer to their mother, Dawnmist. Specklestar’s own father, Legendteller, was closer involved in their kithood. And Specklekit always thought of Dawnmist as a mother in her own right, since Specklekits mother, Foghaze, and two brothers - Icekit and Owlkit - died in kitting, and she was nursed by Dawnmist.</p><p><br/>“Fathers have a duty,” Pebblestep said quietly.</p><p><br/>“I’m relieving him of it,” Flutterbreeze snapped, “At this point, if he was forced to be, it would make everything worse.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar agreed, although she was not pleased. Legendteller was a good father, and Blazetail was decent. Neither of them would ever reject their kittens in such a way.</p><p><br/>“If you need any help, Flutterbreeze,” Specklestar promised, “this clan will give it. You are our only nursing queen at the moment, but when Mintstep has her kits, maybe she could help you?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, I will,” Mintstep, the young queen awaiting her first litter, entered the den, her stomach round. Pinecone and Smallcloud, Pebblestep’s sister and the senior medicine cat of Forestclan, followed the younger queen.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Tiny,” Pebblestep purred, flicking his sister with his tail. Smallcloud nodded at her brother in greeting, but then went up to the resting queen, looking over the kittens.</p><p><br/>Specklestar licked first Mintstep- her first apprentice’s- shoulder, and then her adoptive sister’s. She dipped her head in goodbye to Flutterbreeze, and left the nursery with Pebblestep by her side, leaving the queens and medicine cats with the kits.</p><p><br/>“Six kits?”</p><p><br/>Specklestar saw Legendteller padding up to them, and his former Storykeeper apprentice- Cloudheart, the three legged fluffy white tom- followed. Specklestar greeted her father.</p><p><br/>“Yes,” she told him, “A kitting for your stories, eh?”</p><p><br/>Legendteller purred. He and Cloudheart gathered, memorized and passed on legends, stories and accounts for the clan.</p><p><br/>Cloudheart perked his ear up, “What are their names?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, there’s a lot to remember,” Pebblestep purred at the young tom, “You should go ask Flutterbreeze. She can tell you what it was like, if she wants.”</p><p><br/>Cloudheart looked at Legendteller. He was no longer an apprentice, but still seemed to yield to Legendteller’s opinion on what was a ‘worthwhile story’ for them to put energy into committing to tale among the happenings of the clan.</p><p><br/>“Go on, ‘paw,” Legendteller said, “I’ll be in soon.”</p><p><br/>Cloudheart limped into the nursery, and happy greetings floated out to Specklestar’s ears.</p><p>“All healthy?” Legendteller asked his daughter.</p><p><br/>“Yes, as far as I can tell,” Specklestar said, “Tiny’s the real one to ask.”</p><p><br/>Legendteller nodded, “Speck-”</p><p><br/>He trailed off.</p><p><br/>“Legendteller?” Pebblestep asked.</p><p><br/>“I’ve never heard of a clan cat having six kits,” Legendteller said.</p><p>“First time for everything,” Specklestar said.</p><p><br/>“Hmm…” Legendteller hummed, “I suppose.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar flicked her tail in goodbye, beckoning for Pebblestep to follow, “I’ll talk to you later, Legendteller. Come share tongues with Pebbles, Tiny, Dawnmist and I tonight?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, my love,” Legendteller said, “Go do your leader duties.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar purred, and gestured for Pebblestep to follow her.</p><p><br/>“You should organize the evening patrols,” she told Pebblestep, “And tell Driftingpaw and Flashpaw to be ready for their assessments tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>Pebblestep nodded, “I can do that. I’ll see you, Speck.”</p><p><br/>“Bye,” she said as he padded away.</p><p><br/>“Speck!”</p><p><br/>She turned, seeing Smallcloud running up to her.</p><p><br/>“Hey Ti-”</p><p>“I need to talk to you. In private,” the medicine cat hissed urgently, cutting off the affectionate greeting.</p><p><br/>Specklestar felt her fur bristle in response to Smallcloud’s nervous tone. It never meant anything good. She beckoned for the medicine cat to follow her into her den - a hollowed base of an old tree.</p><p><br/>Smallcloud sat, wrapping her tail around her paws.</p><p><br/>“Yes?” Specklestar asked.</p><p><br/>“An army comes to you, welcomed with joy,</p><p>Teeth, pads and breath, Beware the wrong path.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar cocked her head a bit, “A prophecy?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Smallcloud said, fur raising a bit, “Pinecone and I were both visited last night by Berrystem. She told us both the same thing.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar kneaded the ground a bit at the mention of the medicine cat from their apprenticeships, “Any ideas as to the meaning?”</p><p><br/>Smallcloud dipped her head, and mumbled something under her breath.</p><p><br/>“What?” Specklestar asked.</p><p><br/>Smallcloud looked up, “There are a few possibilities that we see right now. But it could be none of those. I do not know if it is wise to speculate without evidence-”</p><p><br/>“Yes, yes, of course,” Specklestar nodded.</p><p><br/>Smallcloud unwrapped her tail, and stood, “I will travel to the Triangle tonight, to ask Starclan if they have any more information for us.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar nodded. The Triangle was where the clans gathered on the full moon, but was also where the Medicine cats gathered on the half moon. It wasn’t the normal gathering time for either group, but Smallcloud knew best, and if she thought it would be good to speak to the ancestors, it would be.</p><p><br/>“Will Pinecone go with you?”</p><p><br/>“There’s no need,” Smallcloud said, “And it would be good for him to stay, in case Flutterbreeze needs him.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar dipped her head.</p><p><br/>“Do you want a warrior escort?” Specklestar asked her foster sister.</p><p>Smallcloud went to shake her head, but hesitated, “Maybe-”</p><p>“Icestar is hostile, remember.”“He wouldn’t harm a medicine cat.”</p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Specklestar admitted.</p><p><br/>Smallcloud sighed, and nodded, “Alright. Can I take Greenmoss?”</p><p><br/>Specklestar nodded. Greenmoss was a good choice. Steadfast, and a capable warrior. Smallcloud would be safe in her paws.</p><p><br/>“Alright. Take her.”</p><p><br/>Smallcloud turned to go. Specklestar stood, and followed. Once outside, she saw Legendteller and Cloudheart leave the nursery. The two storykeepers nodded to her, as they returned to their own den. Rockyfoot, Fleetfoot and Pebblestep talking, with a gathering of warriors and runners getting ready for patrols.</p><p><br/>Specklestar sat at the roots of her tree, watching her clan.</p><p><br/>Prophecy or not, Forestclan would always pull through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forestclan:</p><p> </p><p>Leader: Specklestar- Gray she-cat with darker speckles and blue eyes.</p><p>Deputy: Pebblestep- Small brown tom with green eyes.</p><p>Medicine Cat: Smallcloud- Small white and gray she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p>                      Pinecone- Spiky-furred brown tom with amber eyes.</p><p>Storykeeper: Cloudheart- Three legged fluffy white tom with green eyes. </p><p>                    Legendteller- Brown and black tom with green eyes</p><p>Warriors:</p><p>Rockyfoot- Large black and gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>Leafcoat- Brown she-cat with a darker back and speckles, with green eyes</p><p>Splashwave- Gray and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>              App. : Emberpaw</p><p>Stormwind- Large gray tabby tom with blue eyes</p><p>Greenmoss- Brown she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Blazetail- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail</p><p>Fangshine- Black tom with blue eyes</p><p>              App. : Quickpaw</p><p>Featherflight- fluffy small white and brown she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Flameleap- orange tom with green eyes.</p><p>Grasssong- long furred tan and black she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Driftingsnow- tiny black and white she-cat with amber eye</p><p>Flashtail- brown tabby tom with green eyes.</p><p>Silvercloud- small gray and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.</p><p>Hiddenshadow-black and dark gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>Whiteheart- White she-cat with blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Runners:</p><p>Fleetfoot- Wiry brown tom with green eyes</p><p>Rainsong- White and black she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>Longflight- thin black and white tom with green eyes</p><p>Lightfoot- Golden she-cat with green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Apprentices:</p><p>Emberpaw- Orange tom with green eyes</p><p>Quickpaw- Brown and white tom with blue eyes</p><p> </p><p>Queens</p><p>Flutterbreeze- Gray and black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of:</p><p>      Shardkit- White and silver tom with green eyes</p><p>      Smokekit- Dark gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>      Dustkit- Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>      Glintkit- White and gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>      Darkkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>      Stonekit- Gray tom with blue eyes</p><p>Mintstep- Gray she-cat with green eyes</p><p>      Foxkit- Brown tom with bright green eyes</p><p> </p><p>Elders:</p><p>Blackear- Tan and black tom with blue eyes</p><p>Dawnmist- tortie she-cat with amber eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shardclaw stalked the mouse in front of him, seeing the brown pelt in his sights, careful not to lose them in the shadowy undergrowth that made up Forestclan territory. He was unseen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful to keep his steps quiet. He unsheathed his claws…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! Flutterbreeze! Shardkit pricked me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to!” Shardkit said, being pulled from his daydream. His sister, Darkkit, was scowling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave yourselves, kittens,” Flutterbreeze said, licking the tiny droplet of blood from Darkkit’s haunch, “Both of you. Don’t roll around in the dirt so much. You need to look nice for your ceremonies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit trembled in excitement. By sunhigh, he would be a Storykeeper. Or, a Storykeeper apprentice, anyway. Darkkit and Stonekit would be Runners apprentices, and the rest of his siblings would be warrior apprentices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of what drew him into requesting a Storykeeper apprenticeship was the tales told to him and his siblings by one of the current Storykeepers- Cloudheart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every role in this clan is important. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The leader and deputy guide us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The medicine cats heal us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The storykeepers teach and pass on our stories. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The warriors protect us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The runners warn of us danger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The queens and nursery helpers care for our young. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The elders remind us of tradition.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every cat in Forestclan has a role. A duty. A responsibility. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m no warrior or hunter. I can not run. I can't jump. But I can tell you stories. In other groups of cats, I’d be a liability. Forestclan is the first clan to develop the post of storykeeper, and even in other clans, without storykeepers, I’d be relegated to being a medicine cat or a permanent elder. I did not desire either. So, Specklestar allowed me to dabble in all my possible tasks. As a medicine cat, to make sure I was not called in that direction, sure, but also as a nursery helper, and a lookout for the runners, even if I couldn’t run myself. And finally, under Legendteller’s mentorship, I found a purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will find your path, somewhere in Forestclan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be apprenticed too!” Foxkit said, hopping around as the six siblings prepared for their ceremonies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for another moon, my love,” Mintstep licked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to request, Foxkit?” Glintkit asked, and the brown tomkit perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a runner!” Foxkit said, bouncing on his paws, “Fleetfoot thinks I’ll be good at that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should do what makes you happy, Foxkit,” Flutterbreeze purred, “Not what you father thinks you’ll be good at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Foxkit said, flicking his ears, “But it sounds fun, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more to running than </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Stonekit said, licking his chest, “Right Darkkit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Darkkit’s eyes gleamed, “Stonekit and I are going to be outrunning Cliffclan egg-eaters and Lakeclan pondscum - and we’ll be keeping you slowpokes safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you a slowpoke!” Dustkit mewed, leaping at her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just cleaned you two off!” Flutterbreeze protested, pulling the sisters apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let all cats old enough to climb to the Lowbranch join here under the Hightree for a clan meeting!” Specklestar’s voice rang out across the camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six siblings bounced around, and followed Flutterbreeze out of the nursery. Specklestar sat about halfway up the tree, tail curled around her feet. A few branches below her sat Pebblestep, the clan deputy, and next to him were Smallcoud and Pinecone, the medicine cats. At the base of the tree sat Cloudheart and Legendteller, the storykeepers. The runners, warriors and elders mingled in front of the tree, looking up expectantly at their young leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forestclan - clan of honor, justice and inner strength - I summon you here for one of the most important events in a young cat's life. It is the day of apprenticing for Flutterbreeze’s six kittens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flutterbreeze! Flutterbreeze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit looked at his mother, who dipped her head modestly. Cloudheart told them that it was tradition to open an apprenticing ceremony by honoring the parents - or just mother in Shardkit and his siblings' case - of the no-longer-kittens, for the victory of successfully protecting and caring for kits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specklestar continued, “Raising kits is a hard task, and Flutterbreeze has successfully raised six strong, beautiful kittens by herself. We honor you, Flutterbreeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flutterbreeze stood, “I was not alone, Specklestar. Mintstep helped tremendously, and this whole clan kept us safe and provided for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mintstep! Forestclan!” The clan called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specklestar dipped her head, “Thank you for those kind words, Flutterbreeze. Now, before these young ones burst in anticipation-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purrs rippled through the clan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit looked around at his siblings. Glintkit and Smokekit were kneading the ground anxiously, and Darkkit’s eyes were gleaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us begin,” Specklestar looked up at the sky. The stars weren’t visible, as it was only midday, but Flutterbreeze told them that the stars were always there. Just that they were sometimes hidden, “Ancestors of the Clans, here are six new apprentices. Their strength is our strength, their victories are our victories, their hardships are our hardships. Smokekit, Glintkit and Dustkit, step forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three named kits did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smokekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Smokepaw. Flashtail, you are a young warrior, but full of strength and vigor. Teach Smokepaw these traits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smokepaw and Flashtail touched noses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glintkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Glintpaw. Driftingsnow, you too are young. But you are wise for your seasons and have a great future ahead of you. Pass these traits on to Glintpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Glintpaw and Driftingsnow touched noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dustkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dustpaw. Blazetail, where Flashtail and Drifitngsnow have youth, you have experience and skill. Teach Dustpaw to follow in your pawsteps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustpaw seemed pleased with the choice for her mentor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smokepaw! Glintpaw! Dustpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stonekit and Darkkit, come forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they did so, Shardkit became aware of how exposed he felt, next to Flutterbreeze, all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both requested to join the runners. Fleetfoot, do you believe these kits have the potential to serve their clan as runners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleetfoot, the head runner of the clan, stood, dipped his head, and mewed: “Yes, Specklestar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit let out a breath of relief for his siblings. He couldn’t imagine how it would have felt for them to be rejected as a runner in front of the whole clan. Runners had to be quick, and sure footed. They had to have good instincts under pressure. If Fleetfoot did not see these traits in Shardkit’s siblings, they would have been asked to choose a different path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stonekit and Darkkit sighed in relief as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, from this day on, until you receive your runner names, you shall be known as Stonepaw and Darkpaw. Longflight, you are quick, wise and steadfast. Teach Stonepaw all you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stonepaw’s ears perked up, and he had a bit of a hop in his step as he touched noses with the thin tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightfoot, you are our youngest runner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The she-cat in question nodded, eyes bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work well under pressure, and show great skill in your everyday life. Pass as much as you can on to Darkpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkpaw beamed as she touched noses with Lightfoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stonepaw! Darkpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit heard his mother purring loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, last but most certainly not least - Shardkit, come forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit’s heart dropped a bit. This was it. As relieved as he was to hear Stonepaw and Darkpaw were accepted into their desired roles, he was nervous to find out if he had been accepted into his. Cloudheart seemed to like him, and Legendteller as well. But still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have requested to join the storykeepers. Legendteller, do you believe this kit has the potential to serve his clan as a keeper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit stared wide-eyed at the head storykeeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Specklestar,” Legendteller smiled, looking at Shardkit all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardkit trembled in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, from this day on, until you receive your keeper name, you shall be known as Shardpaw. Cloudheart, as our younger storykeeper, you have shown a great love of your clan and our history. Teach Shardpaw to do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw padded over to the three-legged white tom, hoping not to trip over his own paws. He made it to the base of the tree, and touched noses with the younger keeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Shardpaw,” Cloudheart purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do well, ‘paw,” Legendteller added, sitting down and beckoning for Shardpaw to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shardpaw! Shardpaw!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified,” Shardpaw whispered as the clan began to disperse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloudheart and Legendteller laughed, but not cruelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ‘paw,” Legendteller smiled, “You did very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw beamed at the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a future keeper of Forestclan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know recitation is boring,” Cloudheart said, “But it is an important step in memorization.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw nodded. He and Cloudheart had spent the morning reciting short tales. It was exciting for a short while, but it was a lot of sitting under a tree. Shardpaw’s paws itched for movement. Legendteller had promised to take him on a tour of the territory - Cloudheart admitted it would be too far for him - once a meeting he had with Specklestar, Pebblestep, the medicine cats, Rockyfoot and Fleetfoot was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two keepers were passed by Smokepaw, Glintpaw and their mentors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloudheart,” Flashtail nodded at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day, Flashtail. Driftingsnow. Apprentices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glintpaw grinned at Shardpaw, “Growing moss, Shardpaw?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw snorted, “I’m going to explore the territory once Legendteller is free to take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got back from the Cliffclan border,” Smokepaw said, flexing his claws, “We didn’t sniff a single hair of those egg-eaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eaglestar is less antagonistic than Icestar,” Flashtail said, “At least Clifclan stays in their own borders. Lakeclan pondscum on the other paw-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush,” Driftingsnow slapped her brother's muzzle with her tail. She glanced at Cloudheart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lakeclan knows Forestclan’s strength,” Cloudheart said evenly, “Icestar is all yowl and no claws. He knows Specklestar won’t tolerate invasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two young warriors nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five Forestclan cats stayed in awkward silence for a moment, before the two warrior mentors beckoned for their apprentices to follow, bidding farewell to the Shardpaw and his mentor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw looked at Cloudheart, “What was that about?” he asked, and then winced at his own brashness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloudheart snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Shardpaw said, “I-if I wasn’t supposed to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of being a stroykeeper is curiosity, and a nose for a story,” Cloudheart assured him. He sighed, sitting up, “Up, ‘paw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw sat up quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a story for you,” Cloudheart said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw must have sighed, because Cloudheart purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No recitation this time, Shardpaw,” Cloudheart assured him, “Just listen well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specklepelt stalked the undergrowth, seeing the starling flutter its wings. A short ‘pop’ made the bird take off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right into Specklepelt’s claws. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great catch, Speck!” Pebblestep announced, coming out of the bushes from where he set off the noise to chase the bird into Specklepelt’s waiting claws. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice tricking,” she purred, dropping the bird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing too impressive about tricking a literal birdbrain,” Pebblestep lashed his tail. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specklepelt laughed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bury it,” Pebblestep said, “I want to try hunting farther away from the border.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specklestep went to do so, but she was interrupted by a series of yowls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And STAY OUT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell Heatherstar we don’t want you back!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pebblestep and Specklepelt shared a look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lakeclan?” Pebblestep mewed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounded like Icestorm and Beetlewing,” Specklepelt said, and the two young warriors ran towards the sound, being careful not to cross the border as they ran along it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Icestorm - the Lakeclan deputy - and Beetlewing, a runner. With them was a young she-cat, apprentice-aged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you scaring our prey about for?” Specklepelt yowled at the trio. Icestorm looked up at them, scowling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“None of your business, mouser!” Icestorm snarled. Specklepelt and Pebblestep padded closer. Specklepelt halted, and Pebblestep ran into her. The Lakeclan cats laughed at the sight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agile of you,” Specklepelt muttered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pebblestep said nothing. He was staring at the Lakeclan cats’ target. A small white tom. Apprentice-aged as well, but small. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you chasing kittens?” Specklepelt asked, “Scared he’ll invade your camp?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better not send it back our way,” Icestorm said, turning his back on them. Beetlewing followed. The small she-cat hesitated, “Minnowpaw! Hurry up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the three Lakeclan cats disappeared, Specklepelt approached the small white tom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, little one,” she mewed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-hi,” he said, trembling, “Please...I’m tired. I just need to rest, and then I-I’ll keep moving. I’ll l-leave your territory-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take all the time you need, little one,” Pebblestep said, going over to his other side. The tom looked from one of them to the other, “What is your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P-Preypaw.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specklepelt and Pebblestep shared a look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your name is-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” the white tom said, “Preypaw.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What mother would name their kit Preypaw?” Pebblestep wrinkled his nose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shush,” Specklepelt hushed her foster brother, “My name is Specklepelt, he’s Pebblestep. How old are you, little one?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seven moon,” Preypaw said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why were they chasing you? Are you Cliffclan?” Pebblestep asked, “Do you need an escort there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no, I’m Lakecl- I was Lakeclan,” Preypaw said, looking at his paws, “They don’t want me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why wouldn’t they want a young, strong tom?” Pebblestep asked, “That doesn’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preypaw stood. Pebblestep cut himself off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preypaw was missing a hind leg. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” Specklepelt asked softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fox,” Preypaw muttered, “Thought I was prey. So after I lost - both the fight and my leg - Heronstar renamed me Preypaw.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specklepelt hissed a tiny bit at the cruelty. Preypaw hunched his shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is nonsense, little one,” Pebblestep assured him, “Naming you after…after something like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was your name before?” Specklepelt asked. Preypaw looked at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heronstar said if I ever said it again he’d-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heronstar isn’t here,” Specklepelt said, “And I’ll never let him lay a claw on you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preypaw looked up at her, eyes wide. Pebblestep looked at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment, Preypaw took a deep breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Cloudpaw.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw blinked at Cloudheart as he finished the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Lakeclan?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cloudheart said, “But Specklestar and Pebblestep brought me to Forestclan, and Heatherstar - the leader then - agreed to let me stay. Not everyone was pleased, mind you,” he added, “some thought I’d be the cause of war between our clans. But Heatherstar and Robinfeather - her deputy at the time, that is - let me stay. I bounced around, trying to find a place in the clan. Specklepelt tried to help me learn to hunt and fight, but I couldn’t. Berrystem and Smallpaw let me try my paw at being a medicine cat,” he wrinkled his nose, “not for me. I helped with the nursery, and liked it alright, but I wasn’t ‘assertive’ enough with the kittens. Gave being a lookout for the runners a try, but wasn’t a good fit. Then,” he smiled, “Legendteller took me in as his apprentice...oh, it was wonderful. Memorizing stories, legends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw listened to his mentor in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he said simply. Cloudheart ‘mrr’ed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have stories,” Cloudheart said, “Mine is just a bit more...exciting than some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exciting,” Shardpaw said, “That’s one word for it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legendteller came to take Shardpaw around the territory shortly thereafter, seeming deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All well, Legendteller?” Cloudheart asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Legendteller flicked his ears, “Not my business to poke my nose in Fleetfoot and Rockyfoot’s actions, but they’re...them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloudheart made a sympathetic noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Shardpaw asked. Legendteller huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry yourself over, ‘paw,” Legendteller assured him, “They just disagree. Warriors and runners like to butt heads, but they don’t take it to the nest with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be bad for everyone if they did,” Cloudheart said, “Our clan relies on every role acting together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ought to tell that to Flameleap,” Legendteller snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, you old gossip,” Cloudheart flicked his old mentor with his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw looked between them. He knew Flameleap. The orange tom was Deerfoot’s - Flutterbreeze’s old mate - kin. Brothers, he thought. Flameleap would come visit them in the nursery occasionally, but Flutterbreeze would hiss at him to go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- om thinks keeper’s are a rank of disloyalty. Mousedung, I say-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you would, Legendteller,” Cloudheart said gently, “But we have Shardpaw now, don’t we? He’ll show Flameleap and Grassong and Stormwind and Longflight and all of them that keepers are just as likely to come from full Forestclanners than any other place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they got a problem with non-pure Forestclanners, then they got a problem with my daughter too, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soecklestar?” Shardpaw’s ears perked up. Cloudheart gave Legendteller a long, tired look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told him about my unorthodox arrival to this clan, Legendteller. This one’s on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloudheart stood, and licked Sharpaw’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy yourself, Shardpaw. Legendteller is almost as good a storyteller as I am. He’ll tell you everything you need to know about our territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-alright,” Shardpaw mewed, still confused. Cloudheart disappeared into the undergrowth, and Legendteller gestured for Shardpaw to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, ‘paw,” he said, “We have lots of ground to cover, and my old bones’ll need a rest at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw tried to keep his tail from drooping too much, but he was exhausted by the time they returned to the camp. Legendteller - for all his jesting about his ‘old bones’ hardly gave them a rest as they pushed along the Lakeclan border. Shardpaw looked across the border as they walked by, trying to imagine a clan full of cruel cats that would chase out an injured apprentice, after renaming him cruelly as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw had asked some more questions about Cloudheart as he followed Legendteller, and the old keeper answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he make it if he was so badly injured?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The wounds were healed, but no herbs can regrow a limb. He’s just lucky Blueshade - Lakeclan’s medicine cat, that is - convinced Heronstar to let him do that much, or he would have died for sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was it like when Specklestar and Pebblestep brought him to camp?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Questions abounded, sure. But after they got answers, Heatherstar and Robinfeather agreed to take him in. They tried to make him a medicine cat apprentice, but Berrystem already had Smallcloud - ‘paw then, mind you. He didn’t want to, anyway. He got bumped around, but Speck asked me to try him as a keeper.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that stuck?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw, for all his wonderment at the two keeper’s of Forestclan, realized there was much he did not know about them. Legendteller would not answer his questions about his comment about Specklestar not being full Forestclan. He knew she was nursed by Pebblestep’s and Smallcloud’s mother...and that her own mother was named Foghaze, who had kin in the clan, in Rainsong and Featherflight. Legendteller had no kin other than Specklestar, as far as Shardpaw knew. Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from outside the clan? It made more sen-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tripped as his paws caught on a piece of tendril. He had subconsciously made his way to the apprentice’s den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch you paws, Shardpaw,” Emberpaw said as he left, a small purr in his throat. Shardpaw purred good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit late with the warning, Emberpaw?” Quickpaw followed his brother out of the den. Emberpaw flicked Quickpaw’s ear with his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your siblings are already settling in,” Emberpaw told Shardpaw, “I think Dustpaw made you a nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw perked up, and entered the den. Indeed, Dustpaw was just finishing up his nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dustpaw,” he said, and his sister ginned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries,” she shook a stray bit of moss from his flank, “I felt I owed you, since the five of us ate without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw snorted, “Legendteller took me all around the Lakeclan side of the territory. I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw a shrew that looked fresh on the freshkill pile,” she told him as she left, “I’d snatch it up before someone else does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw thought about it. Did he want to flop in his nest for a few minutes, or go eat right away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His belly growled, making the choice for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He padded out of the den, asked Cloudheart, who was grooming himself in the sun, if he could claim some freshkill, and after receiving permission grabbed the shrew Dustpaw pointed out, which was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gulped it down, Flutterbreeze came up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Flutterbreeze,” he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear,” she settled down next to him, “How was your first day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Shardpaw said, “I spent the morning doing recitations with Cloudheart, and after sunhigh went around the territories with Legendteller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flutterbreeze glanced at the two mentors. Legendteller had joined Cloudheart and they were sharing tongues. She looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know being a keeper is different from being a warrior,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not totally,” Shardpaw told her, “Legendteller was telling me that I’ll need to learn to hunt like everyone else, and that I’ll learn at least some self defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” Flutterbreeze shook her head, “Oh, I worry about you, Shardpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw looked at her, away from his shrew, “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of the six of you were ever like Quickkit or Emberkit. Or even Foxkit. But you were the least like them of all. And now, you are even less like them than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad, my dear,” she assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say so out loud, but it certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that some will try to step in your way. To make you feel like you do not belong. But you do. As much as I do. As much as any of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw felt his tail twitch uneasily. His mother was being strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flutterbreeze sighed, “I do not mean to worry you, kitten. It’s just that Flameleap and I were talking today-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flameleap?” That was the second time someone had mentioned the orange warrior to him today, “What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flutterbreeze licked his ear, “There’s that keeper curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw didn’t feel like that was abnormally curious. It felt like a normal question. Almost one his mother was fishing for. Oh, well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flutterbreeze stood, “I’ll let you finish eating. I’ll speak to you later, Shardpaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shardpaw was left alone once more. He huffed, but finished his shrew alone. He was glad he still slept with the other apprentices. If what his mother said was true - that he was different than his clanmates because of his path and his actions - he wanted to just be a normal apprentice, even if it was just as he slept. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hunches down, Shardpaw!” Legendteller called, her tail twitching a bit. Shardpaw looked over his shoulder. Cloudheart asked the older tom to take him to practice his hunting skills. He’s whiskers twitched. They have been working on it for a while, and his muscles ached. Shardpaw stalked forward, watching his paw placement.</p><p>One. Two. Three.</p><p>Pounce!</p><p>He leapt, sinking his claws into the earth.</p><p>“Good leap, ‘paw,” Legendteller padded over, “Want to try an actual hunt?”</p><p>“Already?” Shardpaw tilted his head.</p><p>“‘Already’?” Legendteller purred, “You’ve been working hard. I don’t expect you to catch something first go, but you can try.”</p><p>Shardpaw shifted on his paws a bit, “O-okay…”</p><p>“What do you scent, ‘paw?”</p><p>Shardpaw took in a deep breath. The scent of sparrow reached him.</p><p>“Sparrow, I think,” he said. Legendteller nodded.</p><p>“That’s right. Try to find it.”</p><p>Legendteller settled into the earth, and Shardpaw set off. He looked around, and after a moment spotted the bird, dustbathing in a sunpatch.</p><p>Shardpaw crouched, taking several steps forward.</p><p>Watch your paws. Scent the prey.</p><p>One. Two-</p><p>A sharp ‘crack’ echoed around them. The bird took off, and Shardpaw had to pounce early. He batted the bird out of the air, and landed on it, making the killing bite quickly.The bird went limp, and Shardpaw sat down, pleased.</p><p>“Nice catch, sorry I almost made you lose it.”</p><p>Shardpaw spun, hair along his spine bristling. A reddish tom was licking one of his paws. Shardpaw glanced in the direction where Legendteller was resting. He went too far, and the older tom was out of sight.</p><p>“Sorry to worry you, young one,” the tom said, setting his paw down, “My name is Duck.”</p><p>“Duck,” Shardpaw said, taking a small step back, “You’re on my territory.”</p><p>“Territory?” Duck purred, “Young one, I go where I wish.”</p><p>Shardpaw felt his fur prickle further.</p><p>“I can call and bring backup,” Shardpaw threatened, although he knew the only backup available to him was Legendteller.</p><p>“Do it, I need to speak to you clan,” Duck shrugged. Shardpaw blinked.</p><p>“Legendteller!” Shardpaw called, and after a moment the old tom padded through the trees. He saw Duck.</p><p>“Jersey?” Legendteller asked, flicking an ear.</p><p>“Stag?” Duck blinked, perking his ear up.</p><p><br/>“My name is Legendteller, now,” the old keeper said, sitting, “What are you doing in our territory, young’un?”</p><p><br/>“Not young anymore, Stag, and I go by Duck, now,” Duck said, ignoring Legendteller’s new name, “Neither are you, for that matter.”</p><p><br/>Legendteller looked at Shardpaw, “Why don’t you head back to camp, ‘paw? Tell Specklestar we have a visitor. I’ll bring in your catch and our guest in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Shardpaw ran all the way to the camp. He plunged through the bushes around the camp, and burst into the hollow.</p><p><br/>“Shardpaw?” Cloudheart was looking at him, “Where’s Legendteller?”</p><p><br/>“There’s a rogue or a loner or something,” Shardpaw said, looking over his shoulder, “He wants to speak to the clan. Legendteller wanted me to come warn Specklestar.”</p><p><br/>Cloudheart flicked his ear. He looked over his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Leafcoat, Stormwind?”</p><p><br/>The two warriors padded over.</p><p><br/>“There’s a rogue with Legendteller. Can you go help him?”</p><p><br/>“Halfway down the Cliffclan border,” Shardpaw added, “By the Low Caves.”</p><p><br/>The pair nodded, and ran off.</p><p><br/>“Come, Shardpaw,” Cloudheart gestured with his tail, leading him to Specklestar’s den. As they entered, they saw Specklestar, Pebblestep and Fleetfoot talking.</p><p><br/>“Specklestar?” Cloudheart interrupted quietly. The three looked over.</p><p><br/>“Cloudheart. What’s wrong?” Specklestar stood.</p><p><br/>“Apparently there is a rogue who wants to come to the camp to speak with you and the clan,” Cloudheart said, gesturing with his tail at Shardpaw.</p><p><br/>When the three and his mentor looked at him, Shardpaw kneaded the ground a bit, “He said his name was Duck. Red tom.”</p><p><br/>Specklestar nodded, “Alright. Thank you, Shardpaw. Cloudheart.”</p><p><br/>“Legendteller is bringing him. I sent Stormwind and Leafcoat to help him,” Cloudheart added as the five left the den.</p><p><br/>Specklestar nodded, leaping onto the Lowbranch, “All cats old enough to climb to the Lowbranch, gather here for a clan meeting!”</p><p><br/>Cats emerged from their dens and gathered around. Shardpaw sat next to Cloudheart.</p><p><br/>“We have a visitor coming to camp,” Specklestar announced, “Everyone keep your claws in, it is just a single tom.”</p><p><br/>Even as she announced it, the three Forestclan cats and the stranger entered. Some pelts bristled, but mostly the clan obeyed the order to be calm.</p><p><br/>“Hello, Forestclan,” Duck announced, tail high.</p><p><br/>“What do you wish from us, stranger?” Specklestar called down from the branch.</p><p><br/>“I wish to speak to Flutterbreeze.”</p><p><br/>Some quiet mews echoed throughout the gathered clan. Specklestar looked over the clan.</p><p><br/>“Flutterbreeze?” she called.</p><p><br/>Shardpaw looked for his mother. It took a moment, but finally he found her. She padded forward, tail raised and pelt fluffed out.</p><p><br/>“What do you want?” she hissed, coming up to him.</p><p><br/>Duck stepped forward, “I wanted to see you again, Flutterbreeze. And...just maybe I wanted to see the kittens.”</p><p><br/>Shardpaws ear perked up. This cat knew about him and his siblings.</p><p><br/>Flutterbreeze’s eyes widened, “No. Get out.”</p><p><br/>Duck ignored her, looking at the clan, “Judging by your faces, you have not been told of me,” he said slyly.</p><p><br/>“Jersey, stop it,” Flutterbreeze hissed. Shardpaw looked up at Cloudheart, who had his ears alert.</p><p><br/>“I am the father of Flutterbreeze’s kittens!” Duck announced boldly.</p><p><br/>Flutterbreeze flinched.</p><p><br/>Shardpaw felt the blood roaring in his ears. That had to be a lie. A random tom taking advantage of Shardpaw and his siblings’ uncertain parentage. He looked to Flutterbreeze to explain.<br/>The she-cat was staring at the ground.</p><p><br/>“Flutterbreeze?” Specklestar asked, voice calm.</p><p><br/>“I-I-” Flutterbreeze looked up, “I made a mistake.”</p><p><br/>Shardpaw felt his heart drop. His mother had kits with this tom? Him and his siblings with this tom?</p><p><br/>A mistake?</p><p><br/>Is that what she saw them as?</p><p><br/>“Specklestar,” Legendteller stepped forward, as Flutterbreeze pressed herself into the ground, as if she was trying to disappear, “I know Duck. He was a kittypet I knew before I joined this clan.”</p><p><br/>“My name was Jersey back then,” Duck said, “I left my housefolk. Shortly after I and Flutterbreeze separated.”</p><p><br/>“You had kits with a kittypet?” Flameleap snarled at Flutterbreeze, “You dishonor my brother’s memory!”</p><p><br/>“I made a mistake!” Flutterbreeze hissed, although it wasn’t very strong.</p><p><br/>“I’m not a mistake!” Glintpaw sprang forward, teeth showing.</p><p><br/>“Glintpaw!” Driftingsnow bouncing forward, “This isn’t a matter for apprentices-”</p><p><br/>“Apparently it’s a matter for my family,” Glintpaw lashed his tail. Shardpaw’s ear tips were hot with embarrassment at the gazes of the clan.</p><p><br/>But he looked at his siblings. Of course, Glintpaw was furious. Smokepaw and Darkpaw were as well, but were showing less. Dustpaw and Stonepaw’s faces mirrored the shame Shardpaw felt.</p><p><br/>“Shardpaw,” Cloudheart touched Shardpaw’s ear with his nose, “I know this is hard for you, but keep your head high. You are a part of this clan no matter what-”</p><p><br/>“Traitor!” Grassong was snarling at Flutterbreeze. Flameleap and Longflight were staring down Flutterbreeze furiously. Greenmoss and Featherflight were on their feet, blocking Stormwind from joining the shouting match. Fangshine, Hiddenshadow and Silvercloud were pacing, but Shardpaw couldn’t tell what side they were on. Rockyfoot was standing, but hadn’t said or moved.</p><p>Whiteheart, Flashtail, Rainsong and Fleetfoot were yowling loudly at the three aggressors to stand down and the rest of the clan were watching but unreadable.</p><p><br/>“Enough!” Pebblestep yowled, and the clan fell silent.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Pebblestep,” Specklestar said, leaping down from the branch, padding up to a trembling Flutterbreeze and a raised-tail Duck, “Duck, what do we wish to gain from approaching my clan in such a matter? A place in my clan? Hunting rights? A right to spend time with your kittens?”</p><p><br/>“We want nothing to do with him!” Smokepaw yowled.</p><p><br/>Flashtail laid a tail on Smokepaw’s back, but didn’t scold him verbally.</p><p><br/>Specklestar silenced Shardpaw’s brother with a look. Then, she looked back at Duck, “Well?”</p><p><br/>“I hope Flutterbreeze made it clear I did not want to be involved in these kittens' lives, more than just a ‘hello’,” Duck said. Cloudheart’s throat rumbled, “I want Flutterbreeze.”</p><p><br/>Flutterbreeze looked up, “What?”</p><p><br/>“Come with me,” Duck said, “This clan will never accept you now, so come with me. I have a nice nest in an abandoned Housefolk Den.”</p><p><br/>“That’s why you told them,” Flutterbreeze stood, “So I’d have no option than to come with you?”</p><p><br/>“I hoped to make your choice more clear, yes,” Duck said, shamelessly. Shardpaw stood.</p><p><br/>“Shardpaw,” Cloudheart mewed warningly. Shardpaw kneaded the ground. This tom - his father - was turning the clan against his mother and expected-</p><p><br/>“Get out,” Flutterbreeze hissed, “Before I tear out your fur.”</p><p><br/>Duck seemed unintimidated, “Flutterbreeze-”</p><p><br/>“I believe you’ve been asked to leave, Jersey,” Legendteller said quietly, “So do it.”</p><p><br/>Duck looked at him, he padded up to Legendteller, “Stag, my old friend, you know me. You were the first to tell me of the amazing world of the Clans,” he spat the word, “And you padded after your mate here. I’m asking Flutterbreeze to follow me.”</p><p><br/>He looked at the Clan as a whole.</p><p><br/>“I know your ways. Fighting and killing those cats by the lake and by the cliffs. Life is not as good as it could be, for you all.”</p><p><br/>“I’m your son,” Shardpaw blurted out. Duck looked at him.</p><p><br/>“Are you now?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” Shardpaw said.</p><p><br/>“That is enough,” Specklestar leapt from her branch, “Duck, I will have Whiteheart and Hiddenshadow escort you to the border-”</p><p><br/>“I GO WHERE I WISH!” Duck snarled, certainly not sounding like a weak kittypet. Even Specklestar took a stunned step back, before regaining her composure.</p><p><br/>“Not in this forest,” she hissed, “You come into my home, cause chaos and grief, and do not respect me or my clan. YOU WILL LEAVE OR WE WILL MAKE YOU!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>